1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to advertising and providing access to added capabilities of an intelligent device within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically have one or more intelligent devices contained therein. Included within these intelligent devices is a management access point or bridge, which is utilized as a communication interface of the information handling system to coordinate access by external devices to services, features, functions, resources, and/or capabilities provided by the other intelligent devices. Current implementations of management access points require prior knowledge and communication provisions to take advantage of unique features and capabilities of other intelligent devices in a system. For example, an off the shelf Baseboard Management Controller (BMC), such as Intel Corporation's Active Management Technology (Intel® AMT) or Broadcom® TruManage™ (TruManage™ is a trademark of Broadcom Corporation) must have full disclosure of other intelligent devices and the capabilities of such intelligent devices in order to allow an external management console to take advantage of these capabilities. The BMC and the intelligent device(s) require a pre-defined/pre-established internal protocol and both devices are required to be in constant synchronization to function. The pre-configured management access point can then receive, process, and respond to incoming requests and/or communication to the system, but only for those requests for access to the particular capabilities provided by the pre-known/pre-identified intelligent devices.